Paternidad
by FTA92
Summary: Tk pensó que este cumpleaños sería diferente...


**Disclaimer: no son míos… lo juro… **

**A/N: yo no sé… yo… solo lean :P**

**Aaah! **

_Blablahbla: _**Flashbacks… recuerdos! **

Tenues rayos de luz solar lograban penetrar entre cortinas verdes, segundos antes de que el despertador comenzara a reclamar el sueño del joven rubio. Takeru Takaishi despertó, apagó el despertador y se quedó acostado sobre su espalda por unos segundos… "Ugh…" se quejó recordando que hoy era sábado y no había deshabilitado el despertador…

…Sábado…

Este sábado… ¿no era?... ¡Su cumpleaños! TK sintió una sonrisa asomarse en su rostro, hoy cumplía 13 años… un adolescente al fin… ya todos los demás habían celebrado su cumpleaños: Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken… ¡hasta Cody!... y hoy era su turno; recordó que Kari le había dicho hace un par que días que hoy irían al Digimundo, a celebrar un día de campo y se levantó con ganas.

Se dio un largo baño y se vistió con su ropa habitual. Al salir de su habitación fue recibido por silencio, un silencio del cual ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Su madre, por dicha, estaba teniendo mucha suerte en su trabajo… hacía reportajes por todo el país, sino fuera y era reconocida por todos… Takaishi Natsuko, reportando por la gente y para la gente; sus adecuados comentarios y duras críticas en asuntos de importancia nacional e internacional la habían habituado como la mejor reportera del país… ella lo sabía todo: desde política hasta farándula…

Todo lo sabía, menos de él. TK se sentía muy orgulloso de los logros de su madre; y él como tantos otros japoneses jamás se perdía su programa de opinión, pero… la extrañaba… al menos cuando hacía simples trabajos como hacer una extenuante investigación sobre los orígenes del papel higiénico podía hablar con ella…

Sintió un suspiro salir de sí. Segundos después notó la luz palpitante en la máquina contestadora, presionó el botón se sintió mejor de escuchar la voz de su madre.

"¡Bebé! Awww… no puedo creer que mi pequeño ya tenga 13 años… sniff… ¡Eres un jovencito maravilloso, responsable y lleno de amor! ¡Te adoro, TK! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!... Lamento *TANTO* no poder estar ahí, de verdad que si… pero… ya sabes cómo es el trabajo… ¡adivina dónde está mamá...!"

Tk rodeó los ojos, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba a su madre hacer su monologo por unos buenos 10 minutos. La veía en promedio 2 semanas de cada 5; su madre lo sentía lo suficientemente responsable como para pasar solo y lo era, mientras su madre le depositara dinero, él se podía mantener bien.

"….Bueno, mi vida… Tengo que irme, ugh… trabajo, sé que es muy temprano, pero… ¡llámame cuando recibas esto! Oh no… nonono… seguramente lo recibas en la mañana y yo estaré cenando con el Primer Ministro y su familia… llámame en la noche, ¿Sí? No importa la hora… Y recuerda, si vas a salir no vuelvas más tarde de las 10, come saludable, haz tus tareas y todo eso. Te prometo que volveré dentro de un par de días… ¡llevaré muchos regalos, bebé! ¡Adiós! *BEEP*"

"Nos vemos, mamá…" Fue a la cocina a prepararse un poco de cereal; frente a él estaba el trofeo de oro del concurso nacional de baloncesto… SU trofeo de oro… estaba muy orgulloso, lo había ganado hace solo dos días y ya sabía que quería hacer con el…

Se lo daría a su padre. Hiroaki Ishida. Usualmente solo lo veía una vez al año, en el aniversario de cuando fueron por primera vez al Digimundo. Y aún así, lo veía por unos segundos: cuando llegaba a cenar, después Matt lo jalaría a su habitación a oírlo tocar o a ver películas de horror.

Tk le tenía celos. Se sentía terrible por ello. Le tenía celos a Matt, porque su padre era muy involucrado, casi no se perdía ningún concierto de Matt… ya fuera en persona o en el trabajo, siempre lo veía… siempre llegaba a cenar con Matt… sin importar que tan cansado estuviera. Ishida Hiroaki era el hombre perfecto… al menos para TK.

Aún recordaba aquella conversación de hace unos 5 años, en esa reunión anual, la primera en realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Matt…" empezó Hiroaki, sonriendo hacia su hijo mayor de ya 12 años._

"_¿Uhm?" Matt lo observaba mientras rellenaba el vaso de su hermano de 9 años de edad, quien paseaba sus ojos de su hermano mayor hacia su padre. _

"_He estado pensando… ¿Por qué no intentas entrar al equipo de baloncesto este año?"_

_Matt alzó una ceja ante esto. El deporte no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, lo suyo era la música._

"_Nah… sabes que no me gusta"_

_Hiroaki hizo un ligero puchero "Me encantaría tener trofeos de mi hijo en mi oficina… la gente los vería y yo les diría que mi hijo es un campeón en los deportes"_

"_¿Qué tal si te llevo trofeos de música? Sonrió Matt ante lo absurdo de la propuesta de su padre._

"_Bueeeno, sería maravilloso también" Hiroaki se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo._

_Los ojos de Tk brillaban contentos traes escuchar la conversación, él le daría trofeos geniales… ¡de deportes! Para su oficina… y entonces, su papá diría con orgullo: Son de mi hijo Tk…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy se lo daría. Hoy iría a su oficina antes de reunirse con sus amigos y se lo daría.

*RING RING RING*

TK camino hacia el teléfono, antes dejando el plato la pila.

"¿Moshi moshi?"

"'TK?" TK se quedó paralizado. ¡Era su padre! ¿Habría recordado su cumpleaños? Hace mucho no le marcaba para felicitarlo ni nada así.

"¡Papá, hola!" la felicidad era notoria en su voz.

"Hey, ¿cómo estás, TK? Oye, me preguntaba qué tenías que hacer hoy… noté que tu madre está fuera del país y me preguntaba si me podías acompañar a hacer unos…mandados"

"¡Nada! ¡No tengo nada que hacer! Estaré feliz de acompañarte"

"Que bien… ¿puedo pasar por ti en 15 minutos?"

"¡Sí!" TK se encontraba mandando un mensaje de texto masivo a sus amigos, excusándose del día campo… se sentía un poco mal, porque sabía que era en honor a él… pero, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

"Muy bien, nos vemos…"

"¡Adiós!" TK colgó el teléfono, lavó su plato, se lavó los dientes y esperó 'pacientemente' junto a la puerta.

El tiempo pasó muy lento… 5 minutos… 10, 15, 20… 25 y TK aún estaba junto a la puerta con su gran trofeo entre brazos, escondido en una caja… le daría una sorpresa.

Treinta y cinco minutos después Hiroaki tocó la puerta. TK abrió y le ofreció una brillante sonrisa, no importaba el retraso.

"Lamento haber tardado tanto… Tráfico" le sonrió un poco también, mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos; algo en la expresión del hombre era extraño, se veía ansioso y un poco arrepentido…no solo por haber llegado tarde.

"No importa, papá… ¿dónde vamos?" empezó a caminar detrás del hombre hasta entrar en el auto.

"…." Hiroaki empezó el auto sin decir palabra.

"¿papá…?"

"Ah… lo siento… necesito hacerme unas pruebas" Hiroaki le sonrió un poco, algo intranquilo.

La cara de Tk morfó en una de confusión "¿Unas pruebas? ¿Médicas?"

"…Algo así, sí…"

TK se preocupó instantáneamente "¿Tienes algo?"

"Nono… solo quiero… probar algo…"

"Ok…"

"Y necesito que tú me ayudes…"

Tk de nuevo se veía confundido, pero se encogió de hombros "Claro, con lo que quieras"

"…. ¿Qué es esa caja, TK?" ante la pregunta de su padre, TK se sonrojo un poco, ahora le parecía un poco tonto haber traído el trofeo.

"nadanada, jejejeje…"

Hiroaki alzó una ceja, pero este fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

Entonces llegaron a un laboratorio clínico. Tk seguía a su padre, consternado, sin saber que ocurría… llegaron al fin a una pequeña oficina dónde una mujer de expresión amable los sentó a ambos de unas incomodas sillas blancas… todo olía… a hospital… el olor perturbaba a TK de sobremanera. Volvió a ver a su padre, quien le sonrió un poco.

"Solo será un pinchón, Teeks…"

¿Un pinchón? Entonces vio a la mujer sacar dos jeringas.

"¿Q-Qué está pasando, papá? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Necesito una pequeña prueba de sangre, azuquítar…" la que era una amable mujer, ahora desde la perspectiva de TK era una bruja chupasangre.

"¿Para qué?" dejó que la mujer le preparara el brazo y le sacara sangre, aún con sus ojos fijados en su padre.

"Es… solo una prueba de paternidad, TK… yo… quiero estar seguro, ¿sí? Nunca te trataré diferente, ¿sí? No importa el resultado" Hiroaki observó cómo los ojos de su hijo crecían como platos y movía la quijada para hablar pero nada salía.

"TK… está bien… solo quiero estar seguro, ¿sí? Tu mamá y yo no estábamos en los mejores términos cuando fuiste concebido y siempre dudé si…"

"Yo… yo… en-entiendo…" TK asintió repetitivamente "Está bien… sí, está bien… pa—está bien…" Tk se veía todo menos bien…

La doctora terminó de sacarle sangre a Hiroaki y no pudo evitar darle una lastimosa mirada al pequeño.

"Ahem… estarán para mañana… o si urgen… para dentro de unas horas…"

"Téngalas lo más pronto posible…" le pidió Hiroaki, aún observando a TK, quien parecía que iba a tener un colapso nervioso.

"Hijo…"

"No… yo… ¿me puedes llevar a casa?..." los cristalinos ojos cielo estaban fijados en el piso, aún abiertos como platos. Ahora lo entendía todo, entendía porque su 'padre' era tan frío con él… entendía porque él no era conocido en el trabajo de su 'padre'; entendía porque cuando iba a cualquier parte su 'padre' decía: este es mi hijo Matt y TK… Dios, qué tonto había sido… hasta entendía porque Daisuke lo había llamado 'bastardo' el otro día cuando estaban 'jugando'…

Era un bastardo… hijo ilegítimo… de padre desconocido…

"Claro… si eso quieres… o… o podemos tomar un café… ¿Te invito almorzar, qué dices?"

TK negó con la cabeza. Hiroaki suspiró y asintió.

"Ok… vamos al auto…"

Caminaron hasta el auto, TK subió y permaneció callado.

"TK… mírame…" Hiroaki aún no encendía el auto y buscaba los ojos de su hijo, él no quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado por el pequeño.

TK lo volvió a ver. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que aún no se atrevían a salir y su temblante quijada lo hacían ver aún más joven de lo que era… y esto le rompió el corazón a Hiroaki.

Apenas supo que Natsuko estaba fuera del país, sacó permisos para ir a hacerse esta prueba; Natsuko no quería que se le practicara una prueba de paternidad a TK…algo que Hiroaki lleva años pidiéndole… ese fue uno de los más fuertes motivos de divorcio. Natsuko le juró que era suyo, pero Hiro quería estar seguro… pero, al ver la expresión de TK… tan pequeño e indefenso, tan triste… le rompió el corazón… y se arrepintió.

"Nada cambiará, TK… no importa el resultado"

"… Y-yo que-quería que cambiara…" Takeru bajo sus ojos, mientras que de perfil se notaban las pesadas cataratas correr por sus mejillas.

Hiroaki contorsionó su cara hasta semejar confusión "Está bien… cambiará… solo… no llores, ¿sí? Anda, te compro un helado"

"¡N-no quiero un helado! ¿F-fue por mi culpa el div-vorcio? Si tu… si tu… no eres mi padre… ¿quién lo es?" TK le volvió a ver con desesperación.

"Tú eras mi papáa… ¿por qué no puedes serlo más…?"

"¡Lo soy, lo soy!" Hiroaki le puso una mano en la espalda "Yo… yo estoy orgulloso de ti, Matt siempre me habla de ti… eres muy listo y ¡bueno en deportes!"

"Entonces… ¿para qué… para qué…?" TK observó su antebrazo de donde le había sacado sangre.

"Yo querí- no… no lo sé… porque soy un idiota…" Hiroaki suspiró y apoyó la cara en el volante.

Takeru lo volvió a ver "llévame a casa, por favor… quiero ir al Digimundo"

Hiroaki suspiró y empezó a conducir hacía el apartamento de TK; al llegar el más joven bajo del auto y se despidió con la mano desde las escaleras. Hiroaki le sonrió débilmente y se fue.

Se sentía horrible. Cómo pudo poner a su hijo menor ante esto. Debió ser tan extraño para él estar ahí, saber que el hombre que él siempre ha visto como padre duda si él es su hijo.

"Soy un idiota…" Hiroaki suspira y observa la caja que estaba en el asiento trasero. TK debió olvidarlo. La curiosidad le ganó y tomó la caja para sacar su contenido. Un trofeo… primer lugar en el campeonato nacional de baloncesto…

Demonios. Los ojos de Hiroaki crecieron como platos

TK es su hijo. No importa lo que esa estúpida prueba diga. Takeru Takaishi es su hijo. El es el pequeño que escondía todas las medías blancas de la casa cuando tenía 3 años. Él era el pequeño que corría hacía él cuando volvía del trabajo y lo envolvía de besos. A él le había jurado que le enseñaría a andar en bicicleta y nunca lo hizo…

TK era su hijo.

Hiroaki no era su padre.

Los ojos Hiroaki se llenaron de lágrimas y condujo hasta el apartamento de TK y tocó la puerta. Nadie respondió. TK dijo que iría al Digimundo.

Hiroaki suspiró con el trofeo en manos. Segundos después su celular empezó a sonar, revisó el identificador de llamadas y se encontró con un número muy largo.

"¿Moshi moshi?"

"¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Animal! ¡Te detesto!" Natsuko… Hiroaki suspiró, aceptando todas las palabras venenosas que salieran de su ex esposa.

"¡No es justo, Hiroaki! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Mi hijo me llamó en medio de una cena importantísima! ¡Destrozado! ¡Llorando a todo pulmón! Me rogaba que le dijera la verdad, me pedía que le dijera que tú eras su papá… me dijo que lo llevaste a hacerse una prueba de paternidad… ¿de verdad? En SU cumpleaños… eres aún peor de lo que pensé…"

"… ¿cumpleaños?"

"Sí… no que hayas recordado muchos… pero, por qué…¿Por qué? Él es un buen niño, ¿sabes? Es responsable, amable, amoroso, inteligente… ¿para qué lo lastimas así? ¡No se lo merece!"

"Lo sé… soy un idiota, Natsuko… yo… de verdad lo siento… de verdad… te juro que estoy arrepentido… entendí que TK es mi hijo… pero, yo no he sido su padre… él es un gran chico y merece ser tratado mejor… yo… soy un monstruo… yo de verdad amo a ese pequeño… es solo que… yo… yo casi nunca lo veo… yo no sé cómo tratar con él… siempre es tan callado cuando va a casa… solo nos observa conversar… yo no debí llevarlo… pero… tú… ¡tú sabes! Tú sabes cómo he querido yo saber la verdad… si TK es mío o no…"

Natsuko lloraba en la otra línea "Lo es, maldita sea lo es…"

"Lo sé…" Hiroaki alzó la mirada cuando escuchó sonidos detrás de la puerta del apartamento Takaishi.

TK había oído la conversación y abrió la puerta un poco.

"Hablaremos después…" Hiroaki terminó la llamada y observó a su hijo menor, se veía tan triste.

"¿…me perdonas?" le pregunto a su hijo mientras sostenía sus hombros.

Tk alzó la mirada para verle a los ojos, se acerco poco a poco, hasta que su cara estuviera escondida en el pecho de padre y asintió contra la camisa del mayor.

Hiroaki lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza. El espectro de un pequeño de 4 años recostado contra su pierna invadió su mente… era sonriente aún cuando le faltaban un par de dientes… brillantes ojos celestes y desordenado cabello dorado.

"_¡Papi, papi! ¿ta dónde mie amas? ¡Yo sta el infiniiito y ucho más!" _

"Te amo hasta el infinito, TK…y aún más…" le indicó el hombre al chico contra su pecho.

El ahora adolescente le miró, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y se rió.

"Te perdono, papá"

Padre e hijo entraron al apartamento a hablar. Horas de horas las pasaron hablando de nada y de todo. Hasta que una llamada en el celular de Hiroaki los interrumpió.

"Moshi, moshi…"

"Señor Ishida, habla la Doctora Yojiko, tengo los resultados de la prueba de paternidad…" Hiroaki se quedo congelado por unos segundos, el momento que tanto había esperado, todos estos años de inseguridades… pero, por algún motivo no le interesaba saberlo… ya no; TK es su TK sin importar nada.

"No quiero saberlo, señorita… gracias por su tiempo y su trabajo, lamento haber gastado su tiempo"

"…entiendo, señor Ishida… sin embargo, creo que merece saber que el resultado dio positivo… Takeru Takaishi es sin lugar a dudas su hijo"

Hiroaki se quedo callado. Se sentía como un idiota. Natsuko le había jurado que sería así, ¿por qué no pudo creerle? Posiblemente aún estarían juntos y él jamás se hubiera alejado tanto de su hijo menor.

"Gracias…" con eso termino la llamada.

"¿Y?" la cara de TK estaba llena de angustia, al igual que su voz y su aura en general.

"Eres mi hijo… jamás debí tener ninguna duda" Hiroaki lo abrazó, quizás por la 20va vez esa noche, pero a TK no le importó y lo abrazó fuertemente y rió un poco.

Hiroaki lo observó un poco confundido "¿De qué te ríes?"

"De que la próxima vez que Davis me llame bastardo ya tendré pruebas suficientes para decirle que se está quedando corto en insultos y podré patearle el trasero"

Hiroaki se veía aún más confundido y un poco dolido "¿bastado? Oh Dios… lo siento tanto, hijo… siento que por mi culpa te llamaran así… siento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños…"

"Este año me diste el mejor regalo: un padre"

**Aaaaay no sé… jajajajaja la vrd no tengo ni la más tajante idea de dónde vino la idea de este fic ni nada… aaah es muy tarde… sorry, ni lo releí… y yo sé… ¡YOOO SÉ! Mi ortografía es capaz de hacer que los padres de la lengua castellana se revuelquen en sus tumbas… perdón… necesito un beta… no sé cómo se consiguen ni nada… :/ bleh… este es el resultado de una noche de Derecho Administrativo muy hardcore… mándenme reviews! Porfa? Pooooorfis?**

**Ahí abajo! El botón azul… ponga lo que piensan… muy cursi? Aaay yo sé… loooos adooro :P **

**Fiito Takaishi.**


End file.
